The promise
by NiRo Franco
Summary: Some of the story is taken from persona 3 and some other mangas...


A young man named Jerome moved to a dorm… The dorm is co-ed. A dorm where everyone treated as family. It's the start of the senior year of highschool. Jerome wonders himself that if he can enjoy his last year of highschool. He was a transferee. New classmates and a new atmosphere. T ere is a coincidence that 3 of his dorm mates was in the same class as him. Lovely, the school's student council president and the heiress of the Flores group of companies; Millicent, the captain of the archery team; and Niro the son of the owner of their school. Their bonds grew stronger as they always hangout together. A few days before semestral break...

Millicent: So, What are we gonna do for the whole break guys?

Lovely: How about going to my family's rest house? There is a beach in there and IM sure that we will have fun !

Niro: Yeah… That sounds fun.

Lovely: then I'll call their now.

Jerome nods.

Flores' resthouse…

Millicent: Wow…

Jerome: It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous...

A couple of maids approach.

Maids: Welcome back, Milady.

Maid: And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Flores vacation home. Please follow me.

Millicent: Um, is this the right place? I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it...

They began following the maids. An older man walks in from the other direction. He begins to walk by them ; he stops next to Lovely…

Lovely: It's good to see you.

He takes a brief glance at her before leaving.

Niro: Uncle sure didn't change a bit. Right Lovely?

Millicent: was that her father? Uncle? Are you two relatives?

Lovely: No. Both of our fathers are colleagues during high school.

Jerome: Dude, talk about scary! He's not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?

Millicent: Don't be stupid.

Lovely: We won't be here long, but make yourself at home.

Niro: Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there.

They play at the beach then Lovely was called by her father

Lovely: It's been a while. I'm glad that you're in good health...

Andre: Our guests are residents of the dorm, I presume. Did you told her yet?

Lovely: No… I can't…

Andre: I've told you many times and again; none of the blame is yours.

Lovely: But...

Andre: Bring them here. All of them. I had no intention of concealing the truth from them. I've made prepartions to disclose everything. There's a girl named Solon in your group, correct?

Flores Family mansion reception room…

Andre: Do you remember the explosion back at 1999? For those of you who want to seek the truth watch this. The lights go off. Old footage is being played on the large monitor in the room...

Niro: What is this?

Andre: This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene.

It looks like the scene of an accident... The video quality is poor, making the shown man's face unrecognizable... A scientist was speaking…

?: I pray this recording reaches safe hands...

Millicent: That voice…?

?:My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived... I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price... To end this nightmare, I must destroy this. I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections... It is all my fault... The man was visible on the screen for a brief moment, but the video ended after a large explosion...

Millicent: Dad….

Andre: His name was John Solon... He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Flores Group is to blame for his death.

Milicent: So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault...? So, that's why you were hiding this...? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!

Lovely: No…

Millicent: I don't want your pity!

Millicent ran off…

Lovely: Jerome, please… go after her…

The Beach…

Jerome found Millicent standing in the beach…

Millicent: He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors... Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times.

Jerome: That must've been tough.

Millicent: ...Yeah. But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz, even though it said, "To my family," it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more... I thought if I cooperated with the Flores Group, I might find out what really happened. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing...

Jerome: That's not true!

Millicent: Haha, you're just trying to make me feel better. Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I'm just jealous of Lovely. I mean, why my father and not hers...? Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?

Jerome: That's how people are.

Millicent: Hmph. Well, you're just Mr. Perfect. Nothing ever fazes you. And now, you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel! You think you know me! You don't know anything! I'm sorry... My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Tell me... What should I do...?

Jerome: believe in your father…

Millicent: You mean, keep believing...? ...I'm sorry for acting like this. You've lost your parents, too in that incident. But, I'm alright now... I'm used to dealing with stressful situations...Thanks. Let me guess… Lovely asked you to bring me back, right?

Jerome: I came because I wanted to.

Millicent blushes….

The next day they returned to the dormitories… … They returned to the dormitory… They enjoyed the Semestral break then school was back. Their bonds were even becoming stronger. They celebrated Christmas and New year together. January 2… Lovely's father came to the dorm and asked Lovelywith her friends to go eat dinner outside… They finished eating dinner… her father went outside to smoke. Then angel and the others went outside too. There someone is holding a gun and is about to shoot Lovely's father but angel's father saw it and points the gun to the guy. Both pulled the trigger. Lovely's father was shot. And the guy was shot too. Angel was shocked… she can't move, she saw how her father was shot. Jerome, Niro and Millicent confronted the guy and said he was asked to kill the CEO of the Flores group by the rival company of the Flores group. They carried Lovely's father's body and they hurried to the hospital. But it was too late. His father was dead on arrival. Lovely cried so hard… Weeks has passed… Lovely is more busy… because she is the heiress of the company. Millicent confronted Lovely…

Millicent: We should probably head back. We don't want to miss curfew.

Lovely: Why are you still concerned about me? Our days of fighting together are over. We have no common goal to fight for, no enemies to defeat... no reason to be friends and I failed to...

Millicent: ...That's not true... You failed to what? To protect the most important person in your life? Is that what you're trying to say? You said you were atoning for what the Flores Group did in the past, but that's not true. You were only fighting to protect your father.

Lovely: That's right! I fought to protect him, and look what happened. There was nothing I could do! My father placed the onus of responsibility all upon himself. And ever since the incident, he looked as if he was dead inside. I fought so that he could release the shame and guilt that burdened him so! But my efforts were futile... and now my life is without meaning. Right!

Millicent slaps her

Millicent: I'm sorry. But, we don't know that for sure yet. After my dad died, my mom spent all her time throwing herself at random men... I couldn't stand seeing her acting like that, so I used to run away from home and comeback when her `man was gone. My belief in my dad was all I had...

Lovely: Your father was only doing what he thought was best...

Millicent: Yes, but it was still wrong. So he fought to the end to try and make it right again. He never gave up. He believed the experiment was dangerous, and it needed to be stopped, even if it meant losing his life. I want to fulfil his final wish for me back when I was little. "don't ever lose hope".

Lovely: Fulfill his final wish...

Millicent: That's all I know, we, can do. ...Right?

Lovely: Yes... Yes, I agree, Millicent. It's not over yet. Nothing had been decided. We must put an end to this. For the sake of my father... and yours.

Days has passed… Lovely was herself again … Then everyone was watching tv except Lovely since she is in their company… Then at the news…

Reporter: The no. 1 Illegal gambling Lord was now arrested!

Niro: IS THIS A F*CKING JOKE?

Niro goes straight up to his room…

Millicent: What's his problem?

The nxt day… At school…

Lovely: Where's Niro? He's absent?

Millicent: I dunno… I haven't seen him when the news was airing.

Lovely: What news?

Millicent: some Gambling Lord was arrestd due to Illegal gambling.

Lovely: WHAT? UNCLE was CAPTURED? Niro…

Millicent: You mean?

Lovely: Yes, That's Niro's Father… I know where Niro is. I'll bring him back so you guys just stay here.

Niro's house…

Lovely: Hmmm if I remember it correctly… aha Found you!

Niro: Wew… what a surprise… you still remember our hideout.

Lovely: Ofcourse, so much precious memories has happened there.

Niro: hehe…

Lovely: Let's go back to the dorms…

Niro: why so many reporters will come and interview me? This is bullshit. My mother and me just wanted to live normal. So that's why we built a school. I thought that our secret will be hidden. But it's not enough! Why did I even born from this family? Why does reality have to be so harsh? My head's a big mess right now…

Lovely: Stop acting like a baby! You're always like that… I think your father will learn his lesson there. Let's go… everyone's waiting for you.

Niro: You're right. It's time to act like a young man. I can do this. I will no longer run… I will fight till the end. I'll keep on living no matter what. I swore to myself that until my family's reputation has been cleansed. Thank you Lovely…

Lovely: So let's go back to the dorms?

Niro: Yeah! Let's go everyone's waiting for us right

Both of them returned to the dorms and since that day their bonds grew more… A week has passed… Jerome walks to school alone, Then he began to feel dizzy and then he collapse… Someone saw him and carried him to the hospital… Then he wakes up and the doctor comes inside his room. They talked and Jerome said

Jerome: I see…

The next day… Jerome, Millicnt, Lovely, and Niro is in the dorm's lounge… talking about their graduation…

Millcent: hey guys why won't we make a scene on graduation day? Where we stand up and let's go up and go to th rooftop

Niro: That's a good idea! So this can be a very memorable one… where our Valedictorian( Lovely) leaps down from the stadium.

Lovely: I guess you're right. Let's do it!

Jerome nods…

Graduation day… at their school…

[The Graduation Ceremony is taking place in the auditorium.]

Class Representative: ...The time to part has finally come. Though this is our last day together, we want

you've truly earned our respect. We wish each of you good health, happiness, and prosperity. On this auspicious occasion, I bid you all a fond farewell on behalf of the student body.

[The student bows and walks offstage.]

Teacher: Next, a word from the valedictorian... From Class D, Lovely Flores.

Lovely: Thank you.

[Mitsuru walks onstage to the podium.]

Mitsuru: This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance... Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this... As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly...

[She pauses for a moment.]

Mitsuru: He unexpectedly passed away…

Meanwhile in the graduate's place…

Millicent: Hey Jerome, Let's go first… I got something to tell you…

Lovely continues on her speech…

Lovely: With my father's death, I lost my purpose in life... But now I have something to live for. No longer will I run from the future! I will face it head on, carrying out my father's will! I am resolved and without reservation.

Niro stands up

Lovely: I owe it all to my invaluable friends... And we have promised to never lose hope, no matter what tomorrow may bring.

Lovely leaps from the stage. knocking over the microphone and raising an

uproar in the crowd.

Niro: we made a promise. Let's go to the rooftop.

Lovely: Yes, I can hardly wait. Let's go…

They run out the door holding hands at each other…

Jerome & Millicent went to the rooftop… Jerome is laying on Millicent's lap…

Millicent: The wind feels so nice... After talking with you that day back in the resthouse… I finally began to understand... what it means to live... Thinking for yourself... Not running away... Accepting the inevitable... All things eventually come to an end... Every living thing will one day disappear... Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... What the meaning of their life will be... And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would protect you. I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason... Thank you...

Jerome: Don't cry.

Millicent: You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy...

Niro's voice: Heyyyy!

Millicent: Everyone... I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't need attention to find meaning in life... Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep on living no

matter what, so that I can protect you...

The gentle spring sunlight warms Jerome's body. He feels a little sleepy...

Millicent: Thank you for everything... You must be tired... Please get some rest... I'll stay right here with you...

The sounds of footsteps and familiar voices are getting closer...

Millicent: Soon, all your friends will be here by your side...

Jerome is getting sleepier... His eyes feel heavy... he closes his eyes…

A butterfly flutters by as Jerome falls asleep on Millicent's lap…

Millicent: Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you...

Afterwards, Niro and lovely arrives on the rooftop to find Jerome and Millicent, and Millicent smiles at them.

Fin…

Until the next chapter… The Answer


End file.
